Saving Lives
Rescuing anything heroes love the most are designed for or used in saving lives. Examples Anime * Misty saving Ash Ketchum from drowning. * Charizard saves Ash and Pikachu from plummeting to their deaths. * Ash's Noivern saving his Hawlucha from falling to his demise. * Kai Hiwatari saving Wyatt (and later Hilary Tachibana) from falling from a very great height to their death * Tyson Granger and the Bladebrakers saving Kai Hiwatari from thin ice * Chris Thorndyke saving Sonic the Hedgehog from drowning in a backyard pool * Kiki saving Tombo from falling to his death. * Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor saving Yugi Muto from the warehouse fire. * Gohan and Krillin rescued Dende from Frieza's soldiers. * Tuxedo Mask saved Sailor Moon from the youma. * Sailor Venus saved Sailor Moon from being killed by Zoisite in Crystal. Cartoons & Animated Films * Genie saving Aladdin from drowning in the first film, being beheaded in the second film and being arrested in the third film by Razoul. * Phoebus saves Quasimodo from falling. * Marlin saves Dory from the jellyfish. * Darkwing Duck saving Gosalyn from Negaduck, Megavolt, Steelbeak, Taurus Bulba and various villains. * The Lorax saving Pipsqueak and Once-Ler from the waterfall * Goofy and Max saving Tank from the burning X Games logo. * Mr. Potato Head saves the three aliens from flying out of the Pizza Planet truck. * The three aliens saving Woody and the gang from the Incenerator. * Tod saving Copper and Amos Slade from the grizzly bear. Copper returns the favor by standing between Amos' gun and Tod, and Amos relents. * Mufasa saving Simba and Nala from the Hyenas. * Kovu saving Kiara from the wildfire. * Tom and Jerry, along with Robin Hood, saving King Richard from being killed by Prince John's men. * Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse saving Robyn Starling from the cabin fire. * Tom Cat saving Jerry Mouse from the angry bulldog. * Baloo saving Mowgli and Shanti from falling into the lava along with Shere Khan. * Merida saving her bear-formed mother from being killed by her father. Queen Elinor saves Merida from Mor'du. * Ben Tennyson and Skurd and spared from death via the Big Bang by a special failsafe in the Omnitrix. * The bugs saving James from his wicked aunts. * Garnet saving Steven Universe from lightning. * Peridot saving Amethyst from an out-of-control Gem Drill. * Pigeon Lady saving Kevin McCallister from Harry and Marv * Bagheera saving Mowgli from a sinister and hungry serpent named Kaa * Luke saving Thomas from falling off a dangerous cliff. * Gumball Watterson saves Penny Fitzgerald from getting run over by her father Patrick Fitzgerald after she was knocked down into the road by Tobias Wilson. * Neera saving Aladar from getting killed by her enraged brother Kron. * Daniel Witwicky saves his father Spike and Autobots Bumblebee, Jazz, and Cliffjumper from being dropped in the vat full of acid inside Unicron's digestive system. * Ranjan saving Shanti from getting eaten by Kaa the snake. * Odette saving Derek from sinking in quicksand. She also save JoJo the Scullion from dying from poison by giving him antidote. * The Lion Guard saved the baby baboon from Mzingo's flock. * Spike saves the Rugrats from a huge vicious wolf. * SpongeBob saves his friends by scaring the Flying Dutchman inside his brain. * Mickey Mouse saves his girlfriend Minnie Mouse from Pete. * Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack save Lucius and their parents from Evelyn Deavor's hypnotic control. * The Bird saves Flik from Hopper. * The Disney Princesses save Wreck-it Ralph from falling to his death. * KISS saves Shaggy and Scooby from the Crimson Witch with their superpowers. KISS Demon saving Starchild from falling into the lava. Demon saves Starchild Catman Spaceman KISS Daphne Fred Velma except Shaggy and Scooby from getting sucked into the Vortex hole. Live-Action Films/Television * Spider-Man saves Mary Jane from the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and various villains. * Ana Lewis was able to save Duke just before Cobra Commander turns him into a mindless Neo-Viper. * Baloo the Bear saving Mowgli from Kaa. * Jack Dawson saving Rose Dewitt Bukater from committing suicide on the Titanic. *Mighty Joe Young climbs a burning Ferris Wheel to save the boy at the top. *The Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion saving Dorothy Gale from the Wicked Witch of the West. * Harry Potter and Ron Weasley saving Hermione Granger from a mountain troll. * Harry Potter saves Ron Weasley from dying from poison by giving him antidote. * Harry Potter saves Ginny Weasley from death. *Anne Lewis saving Robocop from her friend turned traitor Lt. Hedgecock who followed Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. *Ben Gates saves Abigail Chase from Ian Howe getting the declaration of independence. *Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee saves Carly Spencer from Dylan Gould. *Scooby-Doo and Castiel save Shaggy after he gets thrown out of the bedroom by the Phantom Shadow. *Sonny Quinn saves his best friend Sam Carter from evil gummy bears. *Paul Reynolds and Riana use CPR to save Jal, Riana's younger brother, when he falls into a river *.Beethoven saves Emily from drowning in the swimming pool. *Gordy saves Hanky from drowning in the swimming pool, by pushing a inflatable pool toy. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes